1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an article storage apparatus for a vehicle interior.
2. Background Art
Vehicles are used to transport a wide variety of articles. Sedan or coupe style vehicles are generally provided with a trunk for transporting articles. Sport utility vehicles, full size vans, and mini-vans generally are provided with a rear storage area in the rear portion of the passenger compartment of the vehicle. A wide variety of articles are often transported in such vehicles including luggage, grocery bags, golf clubs, sports equipment, and the like. A problem associated with transporting articles in either the trunk area or rear storage area of a vehicle is that unrestrained articles may shift during transportation. If an article moves while being transported, it may be damaged or may impact another object potentially causing damage to that object.
Various restraining devices have been developed to hold objects while being transported in a trunk or rear storage area of a vehicle. One example of a restraining device is a cargo net that may be secured to the back of a vehicle seat, the floor of the trunk, or the floor of the rear storage area. Cargo nets provide a way to secure loose articles within a storage area or trunk but are not popular with consumers because they are not convenient to use and may become tangled with themselves or with articles that are stored within the cargo nets. Another example of a restraining device used in vehicles such as sport utility vehicles or mini-vans is a bag hook that is fastened to an interior surface such as a seat back. Bag hooks are normally permanently fastened to the vehicle interior in set locations and cannot be adjusted to accommodate differently sized objects. Bag hooks are not well suited to support articles such as cases or flashlights that do not have flexible handles that can be hooked over the bag hooks.
There is a need for a simple, unobtrusive accessory for vehicle interiors that facilitates storing a wide variety of articles in the storage area or trunk of the vehicle.
The above problems are addressed and the need is fulfilled by applicants' invention as summarized below.